


Everything

by Elsian



Series: A Fond Companion [1]
Category: Becoming Jane (2007), Jane Eyre (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I suppose congratulations in order, Mr Rochester.” </p>
<p>Tom was looking out of the window of Edward's study, he had not turned around when Edward had entered the room, and the longest five minutes Edward had ever known had passed in silence before either of them had made any acknowledgement of the other.</p>
<p>“Is that all you have to say to me Mr Lefroy?”</p>
<p>Mr Rochester is to marry. Mr Lefroy is displeased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

“I suppose congratulations in order, Mr Rochester.” 

Tom was looking out of the window of Edward's study, he had not turned around when Edward had entered the room, and the longest five minutes Edward had ever known had passed in silence before either of them had made any acknowledgement of the other.

“Is that all you have to say to me Mr Lefroy?” He replied quietly, approaching the desk behind which Tom was stood.

“What more would you have me say? You and Miss Ingram are to be married. I wish you all happiness for the future Mr Rochester.” Finally Tom turned to Edward, although he would not meet his eyes. “It is with great remorse that I tell you I will not be attending your wedding, I am afraid I will be returning to London as soon as I am able.” 

“What? Why on earth are you returning to London so soon? You were to stay here until the Autumn.” Edward moved closer to Tom, who had yet to look at him, his hands clasped tightly together.

“I feel that Thornfield is no longer a conducive environment for me to continue my studies. In fact it might even be detrimental and I believe that I will fare better following my return to London. I just felt I should inform you before I left your home, and thank you for your gracious hospitality.”

With that Tom made to leave the room, turning to walk away, but Edward caught him by the wrist, preventing his escape.

“Please Mr Rochester.” He murmured. “Let go of me.”

“No.” Edward had the feeling if he let go now, he would be letting go for good. His grip tightened, as if fearful Tom would slip out of his grasp.

“Edward you're hurting me.” Tom had still not turned around and Edward was growing tired of his childish behaviour. He grabbed him by the shoulder and forced Tom to face him.

“What is the meaning of this Tom? I was under the impression that you were enjoying your time here in Thornfield and now you up and announce that you are leaving with barely any warning. Has my hospitality been so abysmal that you will leave me with such a feeling of ingratitude? I was under the impression we might even be friends, but I presumed too much.” Edward's voice rose as he spoke, and was shouting as he finished his speech, enraged as he was. Tom did not move or speak during his tirade.

Finally, Edward was done and was already feeling guilt begin to set in for his actions. Not for the first time he wished he wasn't so prone to anger.

“Are you quite finished Edward?” Tom's voiced was low and flat, so Edward was unable to distinguish any kind of reaction from the younger man. He could be so infuriating at times, but it was also part of his appeal to Edward, so he found it hard to fault him on it. However, being a man of little patience, he wasn't going to let it lie. Sighing with exasperation, he gripped Tom by the chin and forced the shorter man to look up and meet his eyes, intending to give him a firm talking to, Lord know the boy needed it sometimes.

However, what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

“Tom.” He said gently “Why have you been crying?” 

Sure enough, Tom's eyes were rimmed red, and his cheeks slightly puffy. He cast his eyes to the side, clearly ashamed that Edward had seen. 

“It is none of your concern, Edward. Now please let me go. I need to ready my things.” 

Edward shook his head, and slid his hand to grip Tom's. It was awkward and Tom's little and ring finger were crushed into his palm in a fashion that would fast become uncomfortable, but as long as it kept Tom from fleeing Edward could tolerate it. 

“What is this Tom? I thought we were friends you and I, despite our many differences, as you so often like to point out. I had hoped you would support me through this.” Edward took a shuddering breath, recalling his engagement to Miss Ingram. She was young, beautiful and willing to be the perfect wife if it got her hands on Edwards fortune and everyone was so often telling him to remarry. Tom included in this, although more often in jest than most, teasing Edward during their nightly talks of how his time was running out. Edward would never accept such words from any other, which spoke of the esteem with which he considered the young Lefroy. Besides, he gave as good at he got.

Tom let out a strange noise of exasperation, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, Edward could see the desperation in them most clearly. It was not a look he liked on Tom, he looked so distraught and more than ever Edward wished he would tell him what was wrong.

“How can you not know?” Tom pleaded. “Through the nights of conversation that I have come to cherish so much and our days of companionship I thought myself most obvious. I feared that you would realise any moment the extent of my feelings for you, as sinful and against nature as they may be. I thought it was enough just being here with you, knowing you and being thought 'friend'. But I was wrong, I have come to realise just how ardently I love you and I cannot stay here and smile for you as you marry that woman!” 

Despair had given way to anger and Tom was now shouting at Edward in return, their hands still clasped, making the exchange feel most strange. Scowling, Tom pulled his hand away and began to storm from the room, his feet loud on the wooden floor. Edwards mind briefly thought to the servants, but they would not be listening. He and Tom had been rather prone to altercations on the lad's first arrival to Thornfield and they would probably suspect the relationship between the two had simply deteriorated. 

He moved quickly to catch Tom before he left the room, knowing once he had left that would be the end of it. Tom was adept at avoiding people when he did not want to see them, and Edward had no doubt once Tom left the room he would do his utmost not to speak with him again before he left for London. Edward was still reeling from the weight of his confession, but he simply could not leave it as it was. Pulling Tom around, he gripped him by the shoulders. Tom was already beginning to struggle against the larger man, and Edward doubted he could hold him long. Tom was slight, but his boxing had him at an advantage in terms of physical strength.

“Tom I...” He started, then realised he had no idea what to say, just that he had to stop Tom from leaving. And really that was the answer. He pulled Tom in towards him, slipping one hand into his soft hair, as much to stop him from fleeing as it was to hold him. Gently but firmly he pushed his lips against Tom's in a kiss, pulling away before it could become any deeper. 

Tom was staring at him with wide eyes, and Edward's gaze darted quickly to his red lips as his tongue darted out to lick them. Then he scowled at Edward.

“You. You absolute bastard!” Darting forward, Tom gripped the lapels of Edwards coat and pulled him down, forcing him into a deeper kiss. Edward moaned as Tom waged war against his mouth, powerless to resist him. He gripped at Tom's waist and leant back slightly so Tom was leaning flush against his body, hands moving to cradle Edwards face and stood on the tips of his toes.

They hastened backwards until Edwards hips collided with his desk, which he promptly rested on, spreading his legs and pulling Tom between them, now on a more equal level. As their hips collided they both gasped into the other's mouth. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man, making sure that there wasn't an ounce of space between their bodies. Their groins pressed tightly together and Tom broke away from Edward and hissed, leaning his forehead against the older man's, their lips barely a centimetre apart. 

“Edward, what are we doing?” Tom murmured, voice husky. Edward pulled him forward, kissing him once more

“I don't know. But I am certain it is right.” 

“But what about the lovely Miss Ingram?” Edward pulled Tom tightly against him once more, gripping the other man's ass and Tom groaned.

“The lovely Miss Ingram can go to Hell.” Edward stood and turned them around, pushing the younger man down on his desk with little regard for his papers, pulling Tom's cravat away and pressing his lips to his throat. 

Tom whined, but was willing to give as good as he got, using all his strength to push his hips up to collide with Edward's once more.

“Really Mr Rochester, on your desk?” He panted, pulling the other's lips to meet his once more. “I thought you had more propriety than that. Awfully juvenile.”

“Oh do shut up Tom.” Edward began to unbutton Tom's waistcoat, pulling his shirt from his britches as he went. Tom himself was making quick work of Edward's own cravat, throwing it aside as soon as he was done and setting to work at divesting the older man of his outdoor coat. Edward straightened to assist the endeavour, casting it aside along with the other articles of clothing they had divulged from each other. 

Tom's patience was growing ever thinner with each passing second and he practically tore Edward's waistcoat from him, tugging free the other man's shirt and thrusting his hands underneath to touch the coveted skin, travelling up to caress his chest before moving around and down his back to tuck them in the back of Edward's trousers. He then used this grip to pull the other man firmly against him.

“Oh God, Edward!” He choked out as the taller man began to grind his hips, pushing their erections together through their clothes, creating a delicious friction that just wasn't quite enough. He lifted his knees and hooked his legs tightly around Edward, calves resting against the small of his back. Edward moved one hand from where it was braced against the desk to grip Tom's thigh, assisting in supporting him as he never ceased in his rutting or current assault on Tom's mouth. 

Having finally found purchase, Tom returned Edward's thrusts with abandon, sliding their hips so Edward's erection was alongside his own, albeit through their clothes, but they were both too far gone to stop to remedy that problem any more.

Tom threw his head back as the pressure and heat mounting, groaning as his head collided with the desk, but the pain soon passed. The desk was hurting beneath his back and he could feel his hair and shirt beginning to cling to his skin as a fine sheen of sweat formed, but it all hovered at the back of his mind, easily ignorable in comparison to the growing pleasure. He wasn't going to last very much longer.

Edward did not appear to be faring any better. His face was reddened, panting heavily with his hair plastered to his forehead, still pushing desperately against Tom. His shirt was soaking in his perspiration and starting to become transparent. Tom could see the man's chest through his damp shirt, dusky nipples only just visible. With a smirk, he leant forward and gently sucked at one through the shirt, gripping Edward's arms tightly as the other man bit his lip in an effort not to cry out. 

“You will be the death of me Tom.” He said, pulling the other up for another searing kiss, tracing the inside of his mouth with his tongue as if trying to commit it to memory. 

Tom chuckled, wrapping his arm's around Edward's shoulders as the elder man slipped his under Tom's arms, gripping his back and pulling him to a seated position.

“There is life in you yet, old man.” Tom barely got out before it was finally too much to bear, and he bit down into Edward's shoulder as he came, certain it was the most exquisite release had ever been. Edward gave a few more strong thrusts before he too came, still pressing his hips weakly against Tom as he carded his hand's through Edward's damp hair, calming him as he returned to himself. 

They stayed as they were for sometime, at the edge of the desk half-clothed and faces buried in each other, Edward still gripping Tom as if he would suddenly slip from his fingers and be gone forever. Tom stroked Edward's hair, murmuring soothing words of endearment that neither of them would be able to remember later, to Edward's great displeasure.

Eventually, Edward pulled back, moving to cradle Tom's face in his hands and resting their foreheads together. They were both covered in cooling sweat, hair damp and nose's pressed awkwardly together, but Edward couldn't bring himself to care, content to be close to Tom. 

“Do not go back to London.” 

To any other it would have seemed a demand, but Tom knew Edward too well, could hear the unspoken 'please' and the emotion lying in the simple statement. He was certain, that were he to insist on leaving anyway, he could get the man to beg. A significant part of him relished in the thought of that, of pushing it as far as he could go, but he knew it was not the time.

“But what of your fiancée?” He asked “ I am not just another woman you can claim to have chosen in her stead. We can never reveal ourselves and there will be talk Edward, such is the nature of this small community. People will want reasoning for your actions.” 

“All she seeks is my wealth, and it is well known in this community that I am a miserable cur. Is that not reason enough?” Edward replied. Tom had forgotten how little the other cared for public opinion. It baffled Tom at times, a social creature by nature, but it was also another one of the things that endeared him to Edward. He smiled weakly.

“Then I will stay.” 

Edward let out a breath he was unaware he had been holding, pressing his lips to Tom's gently.

“You must be mine Tom.” he said, his voice hoarse. “No more whorehouses, no more wenches from the inns. Now that I can said to have had you, I cannot possibly share you.” He kissed Tom once more, and Tom could see his eyes were red, although not quite crying. “Promise me Tom.” He pleaded.

“As if I could” Tom replied shakily, returning every kiss with one of his own. “I am yours Edward, everything that I am, although what that might be worth I am sure I do not know.”

Edward pulled Tom into him, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent, earthy after weeks in the countryside and now also of himself. He shuddered and Tom wrapped his arms around Edwards narrow waist, supporting him as much as returning his embrace. Eventually they would have to move, and find a way to fix their current state of disarray in order to leave the room without arousing suspicion. Edward would have to end his engagement without suspicion, although Miss Ingram's indignation was likely unavoidable and Tom would have to make himself as scarce as possible, although he would be damned if he let Edward go through this alone. 

This moment, however was theirs. The setting sun was pouring through the bay window, bathing the room in a golden glow, and as he was held in Tom's embrace Edward thought that he had not been so content in such a very long time.

“Everything Tom.” He replied, his words muffled as he spoke his reply into Tom's hair.  
“It is worth everything.”


End file.
